When She Loved Me
by madelinear
Summary: *sigh* Another song fic. I can't help my little self. Christian copes. Kinda. Sorta. Whatever. Just read/review n' junk. SPIFFY ROUGETTES FOREVER!


When She Loved Me  
By: Sugar Princess  
  


  
Disclaimer: No one belongs to me. *sigh* what a blow.  
The song 'When She Loved Me' belongs to Randy Newman, used in the Disney Movie 'Toy Story 2'. Yeah, I am aware of how pathetic that sounds.  
Another songfic! *cowers from the groans* I'm sorry! I heard this and couldn't resist.  
Enjoy, or detest, whatever.  
  
  
  
Christian stood at his window, just looking at the long-forgotten windmill. Satine was the windmill. And now it was gone.  
  
She was gone, too. Had been a week. Funny how Christian could think about it. It was though he was watching his life in the third person. He didn't feel related to himself at all.  
  
_Satine is dead,_ he told himself firmly. _Gone. You're never going to see her again. Ever._  
  
He tried to muster up to pain he knew he should be feeling. Nothing. He had used up all his grief in the week after she had died. All he felt now was empty. With Satine gone there was nothing inside him anymore. No grief, no emotion, no will to live. Nothing. He was hollow.   
  
He sighed: a desperate, despondent sound.  
  
"When somebody loved me,   
Everything was beautiful   
Every hour we spent together   
lives within my heart,  
And when she was sad,   
I was there to dry her tears   
And when she was happy,   
So was I   
When she loved me"  
  
They had been so happy, hadn't they? Stolen kisses, secret rendezvous. It had all seemed so romantic, like something out a play or a book or something. Hiding their love had a certain appeal to it. It being the forbidden fruit of both their lives made it all the more desirable to them,  
  
"Through the summer and the fall   
We had each other, that was all   
Just she and I together,   
Like it was meant to be,"  
  
She was always so happy, he remembered that clearly. Satine was very hard to upset. Quick to anger, slow to upset.  
  
But when she got into one of her moods, that was it. A despondent Satine could stay that way for hours.  
  
"And when she was lonely,   
I was there to comfort her   
And I knew that she loved me"  
  
He was the only one who could coax her out of a mood like that. By whispering sweet nothings into her ear, a few kisses, and the sun came out again.  
  
"So the months went by   
I stayed the same   
But she began to drift away   
I was left alone   
Still I waited for the day   
When she'd say 'I will always love you'"  
  
When she had left him for the duke, his world crumbled. The center of his universe, the ruler of his heart had left him for a stupid title, her name in lights, and wealth.  
  
But no matter how hard he tried to hate her, he couldn't, He still loved her.  
  
"Lonely and forgotten,   
I'd never thought she'd look my way,"  
  
He smiled bitterly, recalling his disgust at his reaction when she started singing to him.  
  
"And she smiled at me and held me   
just like she used to do   
Like she loved me   
When she loved me,"  
  
Yes, they had been so elated at the end of their play. They were together again. The world was a good, sunny place. Demons had retreated, leaving in their stead angels and fairies. It seemed as though God loved them after all.  
  
But, as it turned out, God had a few tricks up his sleeve. Maybe he was just feeling mischievous that day, and decided to set them up only to have Christian fall. Or maybe it had been a blessing, allowing them to have those final beautiful moments together in sheer, ignorant bliss.  
  
"When somebody loved me   
Everything was beautiful   
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart,"  
  
Yes, he would remember her always. He would love her always. From their first kiss to her dying words.  
  
He would write their stories. He would show the world what a wonderful person Satine had been.  
  
He would make Satine proud of him.  
  
He felt a stir of emotion within his heart.  
  
Maybe there was hope for him after all.  
  
"When she loved me."


End file.
